


Desire

by psykhe



Series: School Daze [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Student Oikawa, Student Suga, Teacher Daichi, Teacher Kuroo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, i love that there's a tag for that ngl, teacher iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psykhe/pseuds/psykhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixing himself at his desk, he noticed a note neatly written on top. The teacher read it over, wondering exactly what it meant. Truth be told, it made him a bit anxious.</p><p>‘Sensei, here’s a little thank you for yesterday~ ♡’<br/>-Suga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> teacher x student everywhere

“Suga…wara…”

 

How had it come to this? Daichi sure as hell didn’t know. The teenager was an angel as far as he knew, the top of his class and a model student. He’d simply ask if the science teacher needed help marking the pop quiz they’d been given. He truly was a godsend.

 

So how did it come to be that Sugawara’s shirt and blazer were completely unbuttoned, letting Daichi’s mouth go dry at the pale skin beneath? His belt and zipper of his slacks were undone as well, a hand inching the fabric down. “Wh–what are you…?”

 

The stutter made the teen smile. “Like what you see?” He teased, slipping a hand between his pants and boxers to work at his member, the other lightly scratching up and down his chest leaving faint red lines. As he grabbed himself through the fabric, tiny moans were released, more for show than anything.

 

The quizzes were the last thing on Daichi’s mind as his student moved the papers to the side so he could boldly sit on the man’s desk, legs spread wide after shimmying out of his pants on the short walk over. One leg was positioned on either side of Daichi’s chair as if to keep him from escaping.

 

The teacher forced his eyes up to meet Sugawara’s, trying to preserve what sliver of decency he had left, though the younger didn’t make it easy. “Sug-Suga…” he adopted the nickname of the student, his voice threatening to crack.

 

As Daichi lost his composure, it seemed to fuel the teen. A smile danced on his lips as he caught both of the teacher’s hands, placing them on milky thighs. “Touch me,” Sugawara left no room for resistance, especially as he guided those large, rough hands up his legs, coaxing him to grip on his boxers. With a little help, he removed the pesky material, loving the way his teacher gasped and brought his attention to his member. “Please, sensei, I want to _feel_ you,” he baited, knowing the other would soon crack.

 

The elder didn’t know what to do. He should have told Sugawara to cover up and to leave, which was what a responsible adult would have done. But as Suga continued to stare at him with those bedroom eyes, his resolve was slipping away, and fast. He didn’t notice as he began massaging the boy’s thighs, slowly pulling him to the edge of the desk until he was face to face with a hardened member.

 

“It’s not as fun if I do it by myself,” Suga pouted, using one hand to stroke himself lamely as if to prove a point, “can’t you help me, _sensei_? Can you _teach_ me?”

 

He wasn’t sure if it was the angel’s teasing tone or if it was the beautiful body that lay before him, but before Daichi processed it Suga’s hand was no longer in charge and Daichi replaced his hand on his length.

 

He didn’t notice the winning smile the student bore as the teacher began peppering kisses on his inner thighs.

 

Calloused hands were going about stroking him clumsily at first, finally finding a rhythm that had the student bucking into his hands Soon, a mouth was placed on the tip of his dick and Sugawara hummed in amusement at the adorable teacher. He was obviously new to this, and if that wasn’t a turn-on, he didn’t know what was.

 

“Lick, slowly,” the grey haired teen encouraged, hand on the slight stubble of his teacher’s cheek, “especially at the slit, I like it there.”

 

After a few experimental licks and swallows, Daichi found himself growing more comfortable with having a cock in his mouth. He couldn’t manage getting the whole length in his mouth due to his gag reflex, but the attempts were endearing. When the teacher pulled back, gasping, he looked down to his clothed crotch where Sugawara was applying a bit of pressure. “Don’t stop, please,” he managed, having been too enthralled by the angel to notice that he wasn’t doing anything to relieve his own pleasure.

 

The teen suppressed a wicked smile, tilting the pitiful teacher’s head upwards so that they could share a kiss. Due to the uncharacteristic shyness the elder was displaying, Sugawara quickly dominated, tongue slipping into the other’s mouth and revelling at the groans he managed to coax out.

 

When they separated, Daichi believed he had control. The student was flushed, trying to regain his breath, though he should have known that something as simple as a kiss wouldn’t leave him lightheaded and unaware. “ _Sensei_ ,” he whined, putting on false airs as he leaned backwards, knees bent and now on the table as well so that Daichi could see more of him. “Here,” he coated one of his own fingers with saliva, prodding at the entrance before slowly pushing the digit in, “lick here, _please_.”

 

* * *

 

“What have I done,” Daichi muttered to himself as he arrived home. He was supposed to be an adult, a _teacher_! How could he ever face his students or colleagues again? Though as much as he tried to feel disgusted about his acts or push what happened to the far back of his mind, the images were clear as day.

 

He felt just as despicable when he used those vivid memories to set himself over the edge.

 

* * *

 

At first a wave of guilt washed over him. Sugawara was absent. Had he been… too rough? He had only gone as far as fingering the boy. He began to worry the inside of his cheek, taking a moment to compose himself and begin class.

 

After filling the blackboard with notes and handing out papers for the group project, Daichi allowed the students to work on their assignment together (a treat, really) and let himself plop unceremoniously once he got to his chair. Despite the low chatter in class and the lecture he had just given, his mind kept straying back to Sugawara, especially now that he was staring at his desk where…!

 

His felt his face flush at the thought.

 

Fixing himself at his desk, he noticed a note neatly written on top. The teacher read it over, wondering exactly what it meant. Truth be told, it made him a bit anxious.

 

‘ _Sensei, here’s a little thank you for yesterday~_ ♡ _’_

_-Suga_

 

He read it once again, wondering if it were to be attached to something, but to no avail. Then he began to panic, wondering if it was something dirty and another teacher might have seen it. He would lose his job!

 

Sudden feeling on his crotch made brown eyes grow wide, quickly looking under the desk to see the sly grin of the supposedly ‘absent’ student. “Wha-?!” Daichi was cut off as Sugawara placed a finger on his lip to shush him.

 

The class angel spent no more time unbuckling his teacher’s belt and undoing his button and zipper, pulling both the slacks and the boxer-briefs down just enough to free his cock and start working on it, hidden by the panel at the back of the desk.

 

“Sawamura-sensei?”

 

Oh no. Oh _god_ no. Daichi moved himself back into a proper seating position, face red at the ministrations Sugawara was responsible for. He looked to the brunet that called for him, hoping that his face wouldn’t give him away. Luckily, most students were too preoccupied with their own affairs to notice. “Ye-yes?” He gulped, nervous.

 

“Ne, are you okay sensei?” The student got up, approaching the teacher’s desk, standing behind it.

 

Daichi attempted to stop the grey haired teen by pushing him back lightly, though that seemed to only challenge him more, swallowing the man whole. He bit back a moan, hips involuntarily bucking up. “Yeah, I am…” He finally managed, though the brown doe eyes that were pointed at him didn’t seem convinced.

 

“You’re awfully red, sensei, maybe you should get the nurse to check you.”

 

The teacher wondered if he was imagining the teasing tone of voice Oikawa was using with him. “I’ll- I’ll be fi-“ Oh shit. Did he hear that? Did his student just hear him release the tiniest of groans while he was getting secretly blown? “Fine…”

 

“If you say so~” Something about his cheery disposition irked Daichi. It was unnerving. “Anyway, so back to the point-“ oh _fuck_ , whatever he was doin with his tongue was _godly_ , “my partner’s missing, so I can’t really do anything right? Cause we need to choose what we’re supposed to do together?”

 

“Who’s your…” he didn’t mange to finish, Sugawara now working at his balls, sucking them lightly. Good thing the brunet understood where he was going enough to formulate an answer.

 

“Suga, of course!”

 

“Jus-just –ah- have a study period,” honestly he just needed the teen to leave, the pleasure was getting too much.

 

“Okay~ But really sensei, you should go see the nurse, you’re so red. You probably have a fever,” that smirk would have put Daichi on edge had he not been close to it himself.

 

As soon as Oikawa went back to his seat, his composure fell apart slowly, arms crossing on his desk as he rested his head on them. Light pants were apparent, though the only one in proximity to hear them was the teen underneath. His face was beet red by now, his body hot as he Sugawara brought him to completion.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo and Iwaizumi arrived to class 3-6. Most students were gone, though Oikawa remained, resting against the wall.

 

“Waiting for someone?” Kuroo asked, much to Iwaizumi’s dismay. Despite being an academically good student, he was a troublemaker.

 

“Oh, just Suga,” the brunet grinned, eyes on the shorter teacher. The teen in question soon exited the classroom, giving his best friend a high five before wiping his mouth. “Dirty~” Oikawa teased, waving at the two teachers in the hallway before dragging Sugawara downstairs to the exit.

 

Daichi soon came out with a sigh just to receive two pairs of eyes on him. Kuroo grinned, another thing that put the science teacher on edge.

 

“I see you have Suga in your class,” he started, watching as Daichi’s face flushed easily at the mention of the student’s name.

 

“Wha?” Daichi’s voice cracked as he looked at Kuroo, not able to fool him one bit.

 

“Iwaizumi had him and Oikawa when they were in their second year. I heard they were a real delight.” Kuroo nudged the teacher beside him, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face as Iwaizumi buried his face in his palms. “True devils in disguise, those two.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Kuroo,” he received from the two science teachers, laughing loudly at their expense.

**Author's Note:**

> suga and oikawa are evil


End file.
